Sorry
by Coldheart12
Summary: As Mikan life goes on, her family and hotaru die. She's 17 and Nastume is 18. Natsume ask her to marry her and live in Tokyo. crappy summary MikanxNastume Hurt/Comfort/Trgedy/Family/Friendship/Romance/Dram a


**I don't own Gakuen alice or the song D:**

**Sorry...Chapter 1**

"I'm sorry. I broke my promise.." The only thing he said right before he left. Left everything behind, even the most beautiful girl in the world.

.

This is how it all happen..

It was was a beautiful day. It was Spring **2010** and everything started to bloom.

Just under a Sakura tree were two teens. About 17 and 18 There was a beautiful brunette, she was talking to a guy next to her. He had red crimson eyes and messy hair.

"Ne Natsume...can I ask you a question!?", she sounded worried and a little upset. He answered "what.." and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm glad that you are here with me...but..are you going to leave me one day?!." she said as a tear was forming in the edge of her eye.

. "Mikan" he whispered. "Don't worry, I will never leave you! I love you and I promise that I will never leave!."

Mikan gave a smile and kissed Natsume.

**Mikan POV  
**

I kissed Natsume. Every time we kiss, my mind goes blank for a day. Forgetting my past.

My past...my past...I miss mum!...I miss dad!...I miss Hotaru!...Most of all, I miss my little sis...Mika...

.

"-An!"  
"-Kan!"  
"-Ikan!"  
"Mikan!"

I heard Natsume yelling my name.

"Mikan are you okay" he ask. "Yeah, I'm fine, why you ask" I said

"Because your crying" he answered.

He was right...I was crying...but why? I felt so lonely, even thought he's right there with me.  
"Oh...I'm gonna take walk, but I want to be alone, is that okay?" I said.

He look at me with worried eyes. "okay, but you better come to my room when your finished!", He smirked

The same old Natsume. I pouted a little and said okay. When he smirked, it made me feel a little better..I'm not sure why, but it did and I smiled a little.

**End of POV and to Natsume POV  
**

As I watched her leave, I gave a smile. It must be hard for her. Losing her family and bestfriend.

I _want_ to make her smile again! I _want to see _her smile again! No! I _need to make her smile again_ and that's what I'm going to do!

I don't want to lose her. She made my life happy and I want to do the same.

I'm going to marry her! And leave Kyoto **(AN: forgot to mention that they are in Kyoto and not in the Academy) **Make her forget her past.

I stood up and ran. I ran to find her.

I ran for a couple minutes. Where is she!?. I couldn't find her, until I went to park. I saw her sitting on the bench and looking at the fountain.

She's so beautiful.

I was going to run up to her, but I stop when she started singing.

_Oh morning come bursting the clouds, Amen.  
Lift off this blindfold, let me see again.  
And bring back the water, let your ships roll in, in my heart, she left a hole.  
_

I stared at her as she kept on singing

_The tightrope that I'm walking just sways and ties.__  
__The devil, as he's talking, with those angel's eyes.__  
__And I just wanna be there when the lightning strikes.__  
__And the saints go marching in___

_And sing slow it down,__  
__Through chaos as it swirls,__  
__It's us against the world._

I Love her. Mikan Sakura.

_Like a river to a raindrop,  
I lost a friend.  
My drunken has a Daniel in a lion's den.  
And tonight I know it all has to begin again,_  
_So whatever you do,  
Don't let go._

She starts crying...I don't want to see her cry anymore.

_And if we could float away,  
Fly up to the surface and just start again.  
And lift off before trouble just erodes us in the rain  
Just erodes us in the rain  
Just erodes us and see roses in the rain_

Sing slow it down  
Slow it down.

I want to marry her.

_Through chaos as it swirls,  
It's us against the world.  
Through chaos as it swirls,  
It's us against the world _

Mikan...The one I love. I want to make a family with her. Make her happy. Make her smile.

**End of Natsume POV...Normal POV**

When Mikan finished singing, Natsume ran up to her. Mikan's eyes widen. _"Did he listen to me sing?!"_ Mikan thought as she flushed a little

"Natsume, what are you doing here?" she asked

"Mikan" He looked serious.

"What?" As they made eye connect.

"Will you marry me?" he said

"w-what.." Mikan said as her eyes widen_. "_Let's get married and live in Tokyo."

Mikan was shocked. Natsume wanted to marry her. What about school? What about his parents?.

"Natsume..what about school? What about your parents?" she ask!  
.

.

.  
**What do you think? Good? Bad?  
Want me to keep going? Review? :)  
~Heart!~ ******


End file.
